


Omnichrome University

by MusingsFromMars



Series: Omnichrome University AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Fuck gender roles and fuck gender rules, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lie Ren, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Jaune Arc, Trans Male Character, Trans Nora Valkyrie, Trans Penny Polendina, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Trans Sun Wukong (RWBY), aroace character, everything is gender inclusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: Weiss is a cheerleader, Blake is an artist and musician, and Ilia is a track star. Sure, it might seem like they're worlds apart, but one chance meetup at a campus LGBTQ student org meeting leads to something more growing between them. Perhaps they can find what they've been longing for in each other?College AU, Remnant Adjacent (no magic or semblances, but there are still Faunus and the kingdoms). Also featuring the misadventures of Team NAVYL (Polyamorous JNPR + Yang)!
Relationships: Ilia Amitola & Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Ciel Soleil, Pyrrha Nikos/Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie/Yang Xiao Long/Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee & May Marigold
Series: Omnichrome University AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Omnichrome University

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Beacon University!
> 
> This story is going to be something different from what I usually write. Rather than a narrow linear plot, this story will go wherever it takes me! Like some sort of ultra-gay slice-of-life trans-your-gender anime or smthn. Maybe there will be a beach episode? There will probably be a beach episode. With that said, I'm totally open for subplot ideas, prompts, questions, etc., so send those to my tumblr ask box or comment them here! Like I said, this is more like a big AU blob than a linear story. I think this is gonna be pretty fun ^_^
> 
> Big thanks to my friends on discord for helping to develop this AU. Literally could not have made this happen without them.

Prologue

_“How much bullshit do I have to pull before Sircut removes my blue checkmark?”_ \- @WeissSchnee, 08:31, 10 Feb. 80 AGW

Weiss sat on the couch across from May, shuffling her feet a little in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable, but there really was no way to be comfortable right now. “Okay, so...I have a problem,” She explained. “And I think only you can help me with it.”

May leaned back in her seat, dressed in a blue skirt and black leggings, and a gray “counseling services” t-shirt that was probably their required uniform. “Is that why you asked for me specifically?” She asked. She used the butt-end of her pencil to tuck some hair behind her ear.

“Yes.” Weiss nodded.

“You have my number, you know?” May reminded her. “You could just ask to meet up.”

“Well this way you’re getting paid to talk to me.”

May pointed toward her: “That’s true.” She chuckled, using her pencil to tuck some of her hair behind her ear again. Weiss noticed her do that a lot. “So, what problem requires my specific expertise?”

“I like you.”

Weiss’ answer came immediately after May had stopped talking, as close to interrupting her as a non-interruption could be. May blinked at Weiss, a little off guard. “You like me?”

“Yes,” Weiss nodded. Her face was warm, and she was sure May could see her blushing, but she had spent far too much time rehearsing for this moment beforehand to muddle her words. This wasn’t even an _actual_ confession so much as it was a topic opener. 

May chuckled again, probably as a way to fill the silence more than anything else. She crossed a leg over the other, leaning her elbow on her armrest. “I’m pretty sure I told you I’m AroAce, like, thirty seconds after first meeting you.”

“I know that,” Weiss nodded. She spared a glance down toward May’s legs, covered by cheap black polyester leggings that reflected the fluorescent lighting a bit. She looked back up at May just as quick, even though she was sure she noticed anyway. “And...that’s not the problem.”

“What is it then?” May asked. “Struggling to deal with my incredibly good looks?”

Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes. “No. It’s...actually yes. That’s the problem. You’re a girl, and for some reason I’m attracted to you.”

May nodded. “Lots of people are attracted to girls.”

“I know that! But _I’ve_ never liked a girl before. I always thought I was straight.”

“Have you ever liked a guy before?” May asked.

“Well, of course. There was this one boy, from your family, we always kinda had a thing I think?”

May nodded slowly. “Uh huh.”

“It’s been a while now but I remember he was really funny, kinda cute…”

“That boy was me, Weiss. Remember?”

Weiss stared at her. “Wait, that was? I thought that was Henry?”

“Ew, no.”

“You’re right, no. You’re way better.”

“I know I am,” May agreed.

Weiss hid her face in her hands. “Fuck, and you’re even more attractive _now_ as a girl.”

May chuckled. “How about recently?”

“Well,” Weiss had to think for a moment. “ Jaune is rather good looking, and so is Ren…”

“So you’re attracted to me, a girl, Jaune, a guy, and Ren, a nonbinary person.”

Weiss sighed and fell to her side on the couch, groaning. “I’m so confused.”

May reached out and feebly patted Weiss’ head. “There, there, poor girl.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Weiss asked her.

“Uhh, whatever you want?”

“What does that mean?”

“Explore?” May said like it was obvious. “Get out there, experiment with romance and sexuality, allow yourself to think on things you didn’t let yourself think about before. You have no one else to answer to but yourself, you know?”

Weiss sat back up on the couch, slouching forward. “So...I should think about girls?”

“Might be a good place to start,” May nodded, shrugging. “Since you seem certain you’re attracted to guys.”

Weiss pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them to sit in the fetal position. “I never said I was certain about that, either…”

“Just think about it, okay? I can’t really help you figure it out. All I can do is help you figure out... _how_ to figure it out.” She scoffed at herself and reached toward the end table by her chair. “You know what? Come to a Beacon Pride meeting sometime.” She handed Weiss a small piece of paper, printed with a rainbow-colored logo with the words “Beacon Pride LGBTQ+ Student Org” as the heading. “Maybe being around other queer people will help.”

“I don’t know if I am queer or not,” Weiss pointed out.

“You’re questioning, though,” May reminded her. “So you’re always welcome. Even if you figure out that you’re cishet, allies are welcome, too. So, yeah. Think you might show up?”

Weiss glanced down at the flier again, pursing her lips. “Maybe. I’ll...think about it.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” May nodded with a grin. “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Weiss thought for a moment. “Uhh...yeah, actually.”

“Is it your Atlesian Literature professor being a dick again?”

“Yes?!”

  
  


_“If it rains one more time during my morning run, I will stop showering in protest. I will not continue to tolerate these nonconsensual showers”_ \- @uhh_imalizbian, 06:43, 19 Aug. 80 AGW

\- @sunderwhelming16 replied: _“pls dont”_ 13:21, 19 Aug. 80 AGW

Ilia had been staring at her phone for a while now, the screen idle on one email in particular. “You wanna know something really stupid?” she asked. 

Sun spun around in his desk chair, looking up at Ilia, who was lying on her top bunk. “Of course I do.”

“My composition professor has already assigned everyone readings,” Ilia explained, turning the screen of her phone towards him. “And we haven’t even met in class yet.”

“Oof, that sucks,” Sun agreed, leaning back in his chair, so far back that the front two wheels were off the ground. “When do you have to get those readings done?”

“I dunno, I probably won’t do them,” Ilia admitted, letting the phone drop from her hand and landing on her chest. She had on a big red t-shirt, underneath it being her sports bra and leggings combo that she usually wore on her runs around campus. She wore the t-shirt both because it tended to get a little cold in their dorm, and also because she just liked big t-shirts.

“ _‘Probably.’_ Like there’s even a chance,” Sun joked.

“Hey, I do my work sometimes,” Ilia defended, though she knew he wasn’t wrong. They had been friends long enough for Sun to know that Ilia wasn’t exactly an academically focused student. She was here because she could run fast and for long periods of time, not because she was particularly fond of, or good at, school things. She had yet to fail a class, however, so it wasn’t like her way of doing things was _too_ flawed. “Meet anyone interesting at that club fair thing?” She asked, making minimal effort to actually look toward Sun. She could see the top of his head over the edge of her bunk, but was too lazy to lift her head off her pillow at all.

“The student org fair?” Sun asked. “Oh, yeah, actually! There was someone who recognized your name when I said it.”

Okay, forget being lazy, Ilia sat up from hearing that (she was just short enough to be able to sit up in her bed without her head touching the plain white ceiling). “Really?” She asked. “Who?”

Sun wore a black “Welcome to Beacon U!” t-shirt and his usual jorts. “She said her name’s Blake. Sound familiar?”

“Blake...Belladonna?” Ilia asked, sort of in shock.

“Yeah! I guess you two _do_ know each other. Where from?”

Ilia looked to the side, mentally recounting everything about her past friendship with Blake in the White Fang. No answer to Sun’s question would be sufficient in covering everything, unless Sun could set aside a good two-and-a-half hours or so for a rambly monologue. “We were friends in the White Fang, but kinda just parted ways.”

Sun slowly nodded, recognizing the White Fang to be a touchy subject for Ilia. They had talked about it plenty of other times, but those conversations were always a downer for Ilia, of course, so best not to get into it now.

“How did I come up in conversation?” Ilia asked, still not fully grasping that fact that Blake was here at Beacon.

_Blake is here at Beacon._

“Well, you’re my best friend, so of course I brought you up!” Sun joked.

“Do you bring me up to everyone you meet?” Ilia asked, smiling despite her usual healthy level of annoyance with him. “And I thought Neptune was your best friend.”

“That’s different and you know it!” Sun responded, his face blushing brightly, especially since he knew she was teasing him on purpose. “And no, I was just telling her about Spirit Hall since her dorm is here, too. I mentioned ‘my roommate Ilia’ and she recognized your name.” He shrugged. “So, yeah. Is her being here a good thing, or...not so much?”

“I...don’t know,” Ilia admitted, turning and letting her legs hang off the side of her bunk. “We didn’t exactly leave on _bad_ terms, but...I just haven’t seen her in so long, or heard from her…” 

By now it was starting to sink in.

“Maybe you two should talk, to catch up, you know?” Sun proposed, grabbing his bottle of soda off his desk and taking a sip. “If...she’s someone you _want_ to talk to.”

“Did she say anything about me?” Ilia asked.

“She said she knew you from the White Fang, that you two were friends. She didn’t say much else, she seemed more shocked that you were here, too.”

Ilia could relate to that.

For so long, Ilia had gone without seeing her, talking to her, even _thinking_ about her. It was as if Ilia had moved on, only for _this_ to happen. And now she was realizing that she hadn’t moved on. Or...maybe she kind of had, but now that Blake was here, she didn’t want to move on at all.

They had been best friends. Like, _best friends._ Ilia trusted Blake more than anyone, ever. She felt like she actually had a place when she was in the White Fang, and that was thanks to Blake and her family. Being in the White Fang and living in Menagerie was amazing, and being friends with Blake made it all the better, even if she had since realized that maybe Blake didn’t think of Ilia in the same way. Blake was the daughter of the High Leaders, after all. She had plenty of friends. A lot of them probably thought really highly of her, too.

But wait...if Blake was here, had she left the White Fang? Why would she leave her parents’ organization?

“You good, Ilia?” Sun asked, noticing how Ilia seemed to be having quite the internal dialogue.

“I, uhh…” She muttered. “I should probably talk to her, shouldn’t I?”

“If you think you should,” Sun said, shrugging. “Like I said, it might be cool to catch up.”

“Yeah,” Ilia nodded.

To catch up, sure, but also to find out what the fuck had led Blake to leave Menagerie, the White Fang, her parents, and everything that made Blake, _Blake_. She had always been so devoted to the Fang, organizing events and demonstrations, and just being an amazing activist. She would talk all the time about wanting to be High Leader someday, to follow in her parents’ and Sienna’s footsteps. But now she was at a multidisciplinary university in Vale? What had happened?

She had to know. What could have possibly torn Blake from the Fang? 

“Did she mention which dorm room is hers?” Ilia asked.

“No,” Sun said. “But she did say that Neon is her roommate, so maybe text her?”

  
  


_“Performing at Seaside Coffee tonight! I’m warning you, if you buy me a coffee I WILL give you a kiss on the cheek.”_ \- @BlakeBellad0nna, 10:15, 15 Aug. 80 AGW

\- @BlakeBellad0nna replied: _“This was meant as a joke, guys. What am I supposed to do with 18 lattes?”_ 22:33, 15 Aug. 80 AGW

It had been a nice night performing at the coffee shop, with plenty of generous tips, but a few too many cups of coffee on the table next to her. She kind of regretted not getting her sarcasm across in her post on Sircut before this gig, but then again, she didn’t have a problem with giving out some kisses on the cheek. This coffee shop’s clientele were rather attractive after all. Too bad about all of the coffee that would go to waste because of it, though.

A few minutes after playing her last song, well after dark by this point, she was approached by a group of three young women, seemingly about her age. Two of them were dressed rather stylishly, with the tall redhead wearing a cute white blouse and blue jeans, and the blonde wearing an orange tanktop, flannel shirt tied around her waist, and black shorts. The shorter redhead, on the other hand, wore a plain white t-shirt and pink sweatpants, looking like she’d just been dragged away from an all-night video game marathon. Blake had been making small talk and thanking a few other patrons here and there, but the request these three brought to her took her by surprise.

Blake regarded the three girls with a wide, incredulous smile. “You want my _autograph_?”

The tall redhead nodded as the almost-as-tall blonde next to her explained, “Our other two datemates are big fans of yours! A signed copy of your CD would blow their minds.”

“But I’m just a local musician, like…” Blake shrugged, gesturing at their surroundings. “I perform in coffee shops.”

“Listen,” said the shorter redhead (her hair was more orange actually). “Jaune and Ren are total sluts for small-time indie artists. You gotta hook them up. How much?”

Blake laughed. “No! I won’t charge you, I’m just...surprised is all. Here.” She picked up a copy of her self-recorded CD from her guitar case and plucked a marker from the pocket of her black button-up shirt. “What’re their names again?”

“Jaune and Ren,” The tall redhead said. “J-A-U-N-E and...Ren is easy.”

“People mispell Jaune’s name all the time,” the blonde said with a chuckle.

“Including you, Yang,” the orange-haired girl said.

“Nora, that was, like, a year ago! And that was the bakery’s fault for getting the cake wrong, not mine!” Yang defended.

Blake smiled at them going back-and-forth and handed the signed CD to the tall redhead. “There. Tell them I appreciate the love.”

“Oh, we will,” The redhead nodded, giggling. “Thank you.”

Blake looked at each of the three girls, still smiling. _These three are dating each other, and two others? Must be chaotic._ “So what’s it like being in a five person _thing_ , if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It was a bad idea,” Nora said, obviously joking as she elbowed Yang. “Can’t keep any of them in line.”

“Says you, gremlin,” Yang said back. “If anyone should be complaining, it’s Pyrrha. She’s the one who tries and fails to control the chaos.”

“My lovers are delightful in so many ways,” Pyrrha said, nodding pleasantly.

Blake giggled. “So how does something like that come about? Like, how did you all meet?”

Pyrrha opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Nora. “Well I was dating Ren, and Pyrrha was dating Jaune, but then Pyrrha and Yang met when they joined the Beacon football team, and Jaune and Ren met at their record store, and then we all kinda came together like ‘soooo, the fuck is this?’ and then one thing led to another, we share one giant bed now.”

“Technically two beds,” Yang corrected. “They’re two mattresses pushed together.”

“At this point, effectively, it’s just one big bed,” Nora countered.

“But there are two mattresses.” Yang said.

Pyrrha sighed, looking towards Blake. “This topic comes up often.”

“That sounds amazing, honestly,” Blake said with a laugh. “You make it sound easy.”

“Polyamory can be easy if you put the work in, and find the right people,” Pyrrha said, stepping between Yang and Nora and wrapping her arms around them both (in order to separate them, it seemed). “We found the right people.”

“It’s still hard work, though,” Yang mentioned. “Sometimes, _some_ people take up too much bed space despite being the smallest out of all of us.”

“It’s my right!” Nora declared. “You tall people are at too much of an advantage.”

“I’m slightly above average height,” Yang said. “Everyone is tall to you.”

“Pyrrha, tell her to stop!” Nora whined.

“Sorry to cut you short, Yang,” Pyrrha joked, grinning at her.

“You guys are heightist…” Nora grumbled, crossing her arms.

Blake looked over the three of them once more. “Wait, you two are on the Beacon football team?” She asked Pyrrha and Yang.

“Yep!” Yang declared. “I play tight end and defensive back. I’m what you’d call a…” She suddenly flexed her biceps. “Flex player.”

Blake felt her face heat up a bit, then glanced at Pyrrha. “And you?”

“I’m the quarterback,” Pyrrha said, as if trying to downplay the fact.

“Don’t be fooled, though,” Yang said. “I’m the star player. I score at least two touchdowns a game.”

“Who throws you those touchdown passes?” Pyrrha asked, voice high and cheerful.

Yang sighed. “You.”

“So you’re all Beacon students?” Blake asked.

“Yep,” Nora said. “I’m on the baseball team, by the way. Just...just in case you thought they were the only star athletes here.”

“Well…” Yang shrugged. “We’re also on the wrestling team, the basketball team, and the volleyball team. Baseball’s pretty cool, though.”

“I am going to beat you to death,” Nora deadpanned in response.

“We’re all starting our 2nd year soon,” Pyrrha told Blake, ignoring her girlfriends’ bickering. “Are you at Beacon, too?”

“I’m actually starting my first semester soon,” Blake said with a nod. “Maybe I’ll see you and your datemates around?”

“Oh, we definitely need to make sure Jaune and Ren meet you,” Pyrrha said.

“Could they not make it here tonight?” Blake asked.

“Late night at the record store, something about doing inventory,” Yang said, shrugging.

“They’re probably fuckin’ without us,” Nora murmured, glancing off to the side.

“TMI, Nora!” Pyrrha scolded.

“We were all thinking it!”

“They would, though…” Yang muttered.

“It was wonderful to meet you, Blake!” Pyrrha interrupted, extending a hand to the bewildered brunette. “Hopefully we run into you on campus sometime.”

Blake chuckled, certain her face was noticeably red from how warm it felt. “I hope so, too.” She shook Pyrrha’s hand. “I honestly need to hear more stories from you three. I mean, five.”

“Come to a gay club meeting, we shoot the shit all the time there,” Yang said with a laugh as she shook Blake’s hand.

“A what?” Blake asked.

Pyrrha chuckled and sighed. “Beacon’s LGBTQ student org meets on Wednesdays at 6pm if you’re ever interested. We go all the time. It’s more of a social club than anything.”

“Sometimes there’s free food,” Nora added.

“And if you ever want to make some new queer friends, it’s a pretty good place to start,” Yang said.

Blake nodded, thinking about it for a moment. She had been a little worried about making friends at Beacon. She didn’t really know anybody in Vale, and she had no idea what people would be like at Beacon. She heard wonderful things about the university and how it was a diverse and an all-around friendly place to study, but...it was herself that she had her doubts about. “I’ll look into it,” Blake said.

“Hope to see you there sometime,” Nora said, giving her a salute and a wink.

“And thank you again for the autograph,” Pyrrha told her. “Jaune and Ren are going to be so excited.”

“No problem,” Blake said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “I’m not used to having fans.”

“You sounded pretty awesome to me,” Yang said. “You deserve fans.”

“Thanks,” Blake muttered sheepishly. “Well, I should probably start packing up, uhm...thanks for coming tonight, and thanks for telling me about that club.”

“Of course! See you around maybe?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yeah!” Blake nodded. “See ya.”

The three girls waved to her before turning and leaving the coffee shop. The place was still pretty busy, with plenty of holdovers from those who came to hear live music, but Blake kept her eyes on Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora as they left. _Gods, I would kill to have what they have_ , she thought to herself. Polyamory had always sounded like a dream to her, to have multiple partners to be with...but just like Pyrrha had said, it was about finding the right people, and Blake didn’t know anybody. Finding even one person to be with would be hard, especially if she acted as awkward as she felt she had. _Was I awkward? Or am I just telling myself that?_ She wasn’t an expert in being social. At all. It was a wonder how she had been so popular when she was younger…

Just as she was descending into thought, someone else came up to her. That someone just happened to be the orange-and-blue-haired feline Faunus girl Blake had noticed earlier in the night. She had been sitting with a guy in a black fedora and suspenders. She stuck out among everyone else because of her very bright outfit. Her neon pink skirt and light blue crop top clashed with their wood and brick surroundings, as if she had made a wrong turn onto Coffee Road when she meant to turn on Rave Avenue. But still, Blake put on a smile as the girl approached. At least she was a Faunus like Blake, so there was that common ground.

“You killed it, girl!” She said to Blake, sauntering up casually. She had a paper coffee cup in her hand. Her nails were painted all sorts of colors, none of which matched. “You got a voice that would calm even me down, and I’ve had, like, five cappuccinos!”

Blake chuckled. “Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed. What brought you out tonight?”

“Date night,” she said, turning and waving back to the tall, dark and handsome guy sitting at their table. “Baby boo loves it when there’s live music here. I’m Neon, by the way.”

Blake scoffed. “Neon. I should have guessed.”

“It’s almost like I chose it myself,” Neon quipped, then extended her coffee cup towards her. “By the way, I noticed you had a, uhh, kiss for a coffee policy on your Sircut?”

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. “I am a person of my word,” she said, then leaned forward and left the quickest of kisses on Neon’s cheek, then took the cup from her hands. “Thanks.”

“Whew, now my heart’s all aflutter,” Neon admitted, making a show of her fanning herself with both hands. “You know, weird coincidence, but I’m a student at Beacon, and we got our room lists today, and my roommate just happened to be a young lady by the name of Blake Belladonna. Is that you, or am I not that lucky?”

Blake blinked. “Uhh...wait, room lists?”

“Yeah, for the dorms? You and I are roomies!”

“Oh.” Blake muttered, then felt her face heat up again. “Is that why you wanted me to kiss you…?”

“Babe, I’m not making a move on you, trust me!” Neon assured her. “I just can’t turn off the flirt, you know? Unless you ask me too, I’ll respect your boundaries.” She then bowed cordially. “This was just my clever way of introducing myself to you, because hey! My new roommate just happens to be performing at our favorite coffee shop! I hope you don’t mind.”

Blake let out a sigh. “Not at all. I was...honestly kind of nervous to meet whoever my roommate would be, but this was a lot easier than that.”

“Aww no need to be nervous,” Neon told her, her smile as bright as her attire. “You can talk to me about anything! Anything you’re comfortable with, that is.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh! Important question.”

“Hm?”

“Are you, like…you know…?” She flicked her wrist.

Blake mimicked her movement. “Do I...play basketball?”

“No! I mean are you gay? Or bi or pan or ace or poly or...you know?”

Blake exhaled loudly and laughed. “Oh! I’m bi. You could’ve just asked that.”

“Yeah I know, I know. Well, I happen to be the 2nd year vice president of the Beacon queer student org and thought I might invite you along sometime!”

“Oh, for real?” Blake asked, chuckling. “Those girls I just talked to told me about that.”

“Oh yeah! Team NAVYL are the best,” Neon said, nodding.

“Team naval?” Blake asked.

“That’s just what we call them, it’s shorter than saying Nikos, Arc, Valkyrie, Yang, Lie. They are polycule goals.”

“I’m sure they are,” Blake nodded, blushing a bit. “Oh hey, I should probably get your number since we’re going to be roommates.”

“You already got it, babe,” Neon said, winking and pointing at the coffee cup she had handed her.

Blake looked at the cup and shuffled the cardboard sleeve off of it, finding a number next to a smiley face with cat ears. “Oh. Cool.”

“I get the impression now that I really seem like I’m, like, coming onto you,” Neon said lowly, fidgeting with her many wristbands. “I want to be besties! I’m not trying to get with you, I mean, unless you’d be into that, you are, like, hhhhh like wow, but I’ll shut up now!”

Blake giggled. “You’re fine, Neon. It’s good to meet you, and thanks for coming here tonight. I’m honestly really looking forward to rooming with you.”

“Awesome!” Neon cheered, bobbing up and down on her toes. “Can I hug you? Are you a hugging type of person?”

Blake wasn’t sure how to answer that honestly. She tended to shy away from that much contact, but at the same time, a hug sounded nice in a way. “Well, I already kissed you so what’s a little hug?”

“Yay!” Neon then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Blake’s torso, squeezing just a bit too tight. She let go and beamed up at her. “Well, I’ll see you on move-in day, guitar gal!”

Blake smiled and waved at her as Neon returned to her table. “See you then.”


End file.
